Wisteria
by Izaren
Summary: What he wants, he will grasp it with his hand. No matter what the costs are. -Abandoned-
1. Chapter 1

**_(I was supposed to be working on Chapter 2 for R.i.P.. but this idea came to me and I couldn't help but continue it~! _****_w)_**

* * *

He had first seen the other during one of his excursions out of Leafre, for a peace talk. Hair of spun gold and eyes of amethyst, adorned the young merchant as he sold his wares, unknowing that he, Freud, watched from above, next to a window with a sense of assumed calmness. The wind was cooling- despite the harsh sun beating down on humans' back. He continued to keep watch as the fair merchant sold his wares- caring not for the heat - as long as he could keep his eyes on the blonde, he was content.

As the day passes towards darkness, he dimly realised how thin the crowd was getting- and that was good- he would be able to appreciate the other's features more, like his hair of sunlight- and who's that who approached Beloved- and dare to touch him so fondly?!

It was only coincidence that he managed to glimpse a raven mask poking out of the other man's pocket- and that was how he first saw the Master Thief Raven- and also known as his first meeting with his first victim out of love.

_He would have him- no matter what._

* * *

Lately, he had been feeling a constant itch at the back of his mind. Someone was watching him, but who? It could be a guard, or it could even be an obsessive girl who found a crush. The guard is more to be feared- he himself could be recognised any time. How he wish he could join his Master in his flights! If only the gyspy who was supposed to be caring for the stall wasn't sick!

If it was a young girl's eyes, he would have known - they aren't as good at hiding as they think- he could tell where they were hiding or standing in a lovestruck stupor immediately! Whoever thought he was oblivious to their gaze ought to get their eyes checked, or his name isn't Phantom!

Yet... It did not feel like the stern wary glare of a cautious person, nor the lovesick stare of puppy love, but more of a.. a gaze.. of..? He shuddered slightly. Whatever it was, he did not want to know, he decided with a firm nod. Matters like this are best to be ignored till Master comes back and they can share their days!

_The prickling feeling remained._

* * *

A good day to relax slightly and liberate lesser goods from the dwellings of the rich fools today, he thinks! Sadly he can't relax yet- not till he gets to the caravan- or perhaps maybe to where his apprentice is manning the stall? He wasn't carrying any bulky goods after all- no one can tell, right?

Swooping down from the roof into a dusty alleyway, he glances around with a critical eye, looking out for any pesky city guards or lord forbid- a palace guard! They always managed to see through his disguises- perhaps he's getting too old for this?

Smiling mischievously, he turned his cloak outwards and strode down the path to greet his apprentice. Inwardly, he sighed. There's a high chance of him being nagged at but the sight of his apprentice being a merchant was just too cute-

He stumbled.

Senses alert, he tried to pick on where the malicious aura directed at him came from. Despite the turmoil he feels, none of it showed on his face as he greeted Phantom. Yet as he laid his eyes on the little bird's pensive face he could feel the aura darkened even further. Shuddering slightly, he wondered- just who did the little one attract now..?


	2. Chapter 2

He's at it again. These constant stealing runs.. No matter. It works for what he had planned, after all. Besides, these runs are highly dangerous for Beloved- he could get discovered as having connections to that Thief and the palace would call their forces to take them out- he can't afford for that- never!

It would be so easy.. So, so easy, to just adjust a few things here and there, unknown to the Thief, and erase any of his presence afterwards, letting not a single remnant of himself behind. And if he dies, all the better!

Freud will get what he wants. Even if it's through _**blood**_.

* * *

Recently, there seems to be eyes on him whenever he went on one of his 'runs'. While normally, he would appreciate more people spreading the rumours around, the eyes seems to be of malicious intent.. Perhaps the same pair from before..?

He would think on it later- he has a bauble to steal and an apprentice to placate-!

It was the last thought on Raven's mind as he slipped from the roof and fell into an alleyway, resulting in broken bones and a fading light from his eyes.

* * *

He's late. That was the first thought on Phantom's mind as he closed the stall for the rest of the day. Did he get caught? Or was he busy with a tricky catch? Baseless thinking would get him nowhere, he decided. Getting back to the camp and inquiring further would be the best option.

As he walked back, he could not help but shiver. The eyes were back again. They had disappeared a day ago, and he had thought that they lost interest, but.. They were back now with a strong intensity.. That familiar sound..

Mourning cries.

No. It cannot be. It must be a young child passing or even another man- it can't be Raven- he promised to meet him! Rushing down the path, he was greeted with sombre and sorrowful looks. No- no! Raven can't die- he can't! What would become of him if Master dies?! It's not Master- it can't be! But that body- that oh so, so, untamable inky hair-

His world _broke _on that day.

* * *

_**Notes: This story has now been abandoned, due to the lack of interest by readers. However, interested readers may want to look for 'Patchwork', in AO3, for a continuation. **_


End file.
